1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to model cars and more particularly to a model car which can be assembled from a kit requiring minimum skill and tools. Further, the body of the assembled model care may be selectively raised and lowered in respect of the ground engaging wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with model cars and other similar vehicle replicas having wheels which may be driven, typically by a D.C. electric motor, to propel the vehicle forward or backward. Such motion of a vehicle imparts great interest in the attending youth.
It is an objective of the invention to produce a model car which can be caused to raise or lower the body relative to the respective ground engaging wheels.
Another object of the invention is to produce a model car kit comprised of a number of individual components which may be readily assembled with a minimal number of tools by a person having minimal dexterity.
The above as well as other objectives of the invention may be typically achieved by a model car assembly including: a chassis; a first arm having outer and inner ends, the outer end receiving ground engaging means at the outer end thereof; a first pivotal mounting intermediate the outer and inner ends of the first set of arms for pivotally mounting the first set of arms to the chassis; a second arm having outer and inner ends, the outer end receiving ground engaging means and the inner end in sliding engagement with the inner end of the first arm; a second pivotal mounting intermediate the outer and inner ends of the second arm for pivotally mounting the second arm to the chassis; a drive motor; a cam member engaging the first arm between the outer end thereof and the first pivotal mounting arm; and a gear train coupled to the drive motor to drive the cam member to cause movement of the chassis upwardly and downwardly by causing pivotal movement of the first arm whereby the inner end of the first arm cams the inner end of the second arm upwardly causing an upward movement of the chassis.